Halloween Black
by Patient Harmony
Summary: Something strange is happening in Lostlorn Forest. First attempt at creepypasta.


**Halloween Black**

It was Halloween night, and I was playing Pokémon Black. I was battling Elesa, and I managed to win. Instead of the normal message of how good I was, she said something else.

"Another trainer they would want."

I was puzzled at first. I never heard of anything like this happening. And who were 'they'?

The screen returned to the overworld, and I knew that Elesa would say something else. Hopefully she will explain what she meant.

"Whatever you do," she said, "do not go to Lostlorn Forest."

I was confused. Since when was there something noteworthy in Lostlorn Forest? Okay, there's the Zoroark event, but I don't have one of the event Pokémon to trigger the event, so it couldn't be that.

I tried to talk to her, to see if she'd say anything else, but silence greeted me.

I was curious now. I really wanted to find out what she meant, so I left Nimbasa City and went to Lostlorn Forest. What I found… was not something I expected.

Instead of the usual sight of the trailer at the end of Lostlorn Forest, it was an old mansion. It gave off the same vibe as the Old Chateau from the fourth generation games. Could this have been another haunted house?

I usually play with the volume off, since I like to level grind my Pokémon and hearing the same music for hours could become pretty annoying. So imagine my shock when the music suddenly started playing. I checked my DS, the volume was still turned down, and yet I was hearing music.

It wasn't anything I've heard from a Pokémon game before, yet the music sounded familiar. I just couldn't remember where I heard the tune before.

There was nothing really to see around the mansion, so I decided to enter the mansion. It looked sort of like the entrance of the Old Chateau, except there were no stairs leading to different rooms. It was a straight path to the dining room. Or, if this was the Old Chateau, where the dining room would be.

There were stairs leading up, but that wasn't the only thing in there.

There was a sprite in front of me, and it was completely white.

"Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" he asked, before he disappeared.

I thought to myself that that was pretty strange, but I shrugged and went up the stairs. At the end was a door, and I made my way through it.

There was a hallway, and from what I could tell from the shadows, there were doors on either side. I wondered why it was like this, but I shrugged and went for the door nearest me on the left. Maybe there was significance to the arrangement of the doors.

When I entered, there was a strange sprite. His head looked like it was orange.

"Pumpkins scream in the dead of night," it said.

A battle started, and I was caught slightly off guard. It looked a little like Burgh's sprite, except for the pumpkin where his head should be. Or should I say, Jack-o-lantern?

He sent out a Misdreavus, which was weird, since Misdreavus shouldn't be available yet.

I managed to beat it, but for some reason my Pokémon didn't earn any experience. It just returned to the overworld, with the same song playing the whole time. It didn't even change for the battle.

The sprite was gone, and I was pondering what he said. Why did it sound familiar?

I went to the next room, and there was the sprite of a little girl.

"Trick or Treat till the neighbours die of fright."

I was engaged in another battle, and I dropped my jaw in shock. She was pale, and her dress was covered in blood. It's strange to see one twin alone. Her smile was especially creepy.

She sent out a Gastly, and I once again managed to defeat it, and once again my Pokémon didn't gain experience.

The next room was what looked like a Beauty, but I knew there would be something different.

"Everybody scream!"

When I battled her, I gagged. She looked fine, asides from the fact that her mouth was wide, as if her jaws were unhinged, and her mouth was covered in blood. Was it hers, or was it someone else's?

I wanted to turn the game off, but I was curious. And so I was forced to battle her Sableye.

Afterwards, it was the same as the other battles, and I was starting to wonder what was going on.

The next room, I couldn't quite figure out what the sprite looked like.

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."

It looked humanoid, except for the fact that it was completely black, except for the red eyes and the grinning mouth, showing that its teeth were indeed sharp. It sent out a Duskull.

The next room, once again, I couldn't figure out what the sprite looked like.

"I am the one hiding under the stairs. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."

It was another humanoid figure, wearing black clothes, with white skin, and long hair. I could see what looked like spiders, and its fingers were very long, almost snake-like. He sent out a Haunter.

The next room was another indistinguishable sprite, but it looked colourful. Sort of.

"Red and black and slimy green."

It was just that. Red, black and green. At least I managed to defeat its Mismagius.

The next room was a clown. At least, from what I could tell.

"I am the clown with the tear-away face."

As he said, he was a faceless clown. He sent out a Sableye, which I managed to beat.

After the battle, he actually said something.

"Here in a flash and gone without a trace."

It sounded familiar, just like the music. I usually play with the sound off, so you can imagine that I was thoroughly annoyed by the music that sounded vaguely familiar. And the fact that it became louder and faster did _not_ help matters.

The next room… was a shadowy silhouette.

"I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?'."

It was a shadow, and he sent out three Pokémon. Shiny Gengars. This struck me as odd. So far, each trainer sent out only one Pokémon each, but now…

My Pokémon nearly fainted, and I switched my party a little. These other Pokémon were getting really strong, and since my Pokémon aren't earning any experience…

I decided to do the silly thing and turn off the game. So it meant I lose progress, but at least I can get stronger so I can…

I frowned. My DS wouldn't turn off. This cannot be normal. I also tried leaving the mansion, but they keep telling me that the door is locked. I have no choice but to continue.

The next room was another shadowy figure.

"I am the wind blowing through your hair."

He sent out a Drifloon and three Drifblim, and I barely managed to defeat them. And the music was getting louder and faster.

The next room was another shadowy figure, and I hoped this would soon be over.

"I am the shadow of the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright."

Five Ghost Types, I can't remember them all. I remember that the Mismagius caused one of my Pokémon to faint.

The last room had a skeletal figure. He looked vaguely familiar. He didn't say anything, and he only had three Pokémon. The Pokémon, however, made me gulp.

They were all Level 100. Darkrai, Giratina and Spiritomb. There was no way my Pokémon would have survived that. And I was right. But that wasn't the worst of it.

For every wound inflicted on my Pokémon, I felt the pain. I was starting to get really frightened. After the battle, I blacked out, but not in the game…

When I woke up, I heard the same song playing, though now, I could swear I heard words as well, at least in a semiconscious state. That's when it finally clicked.

The song was 'This is Halloween' from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_. How could I _not_ have recognised it sooner?

I looked on the screen. My sprite and the skeletal figure were still there, but suddenly, everything changed.

I was suddenly at the entrance to Lostlorn Forest, and when I went back in, the mansion was nowhere in sight. All is as it should be. My Pokémon were even fully healed. Everything was normal, until I went to the trailer that was supposed to have Zoroark.

Instead of silence, she spoke this time.

"Life's no fun without a good scare. That's our job, but we're not mean. Happy Halloween."

**Okay, so I wrote this a year ago, and decided to post it. This was my first attempt at a creepypasta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**


End file.
